1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus and more particularly to a structure which supports an optical disc by disc guides when a clamper chucks the optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a slot-in optical disc apparatus, as an optical disc is inserted into the apparatus, it is supported by disc guide members at four points on the peripheral side face of the disc, namely two forward points in the disc loading direction, one backward point in the disc loading direction, and one lateral point of the inserted disc and a damper begins moving into the center hole of the disc to chuck it. Particularly two disc guide members on the peripheral side face of the disc support the optical disc while they are biased by springs.
Among conventional techniques which are related to the present invention and described in patent documents are techniques disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-196908, JP-A No. 2002-352498, JP-A No. 2008-04215, and JP-A No. 2005-190553. JP-A No. 2005-196908 describes a slot-in disc apparatus which has a low friction sheet stuck to the inner surface of the top case in order to protect the disc surface from scratching and realize a more low-profile apparatus body. JP-A No. 2002-352498 describes a technique for a thinner smaller disc apparatus that a connector is disposed on the rear face of the chassis exterior composed of a base and a cover, a traverse and a printed circuit board are disposed on the base, the traverse is disposed near the disc insertion slot of the chassis exterior and the printed circuit board is disposed near the connector. In this technique, a disc loaded in the apparatus is supported by disc guide 81 and guides 182, 101 and 112. JP-A No. 2008-04215 describes a slot-in disc drive in which centering of a disc 2 is performed by a first centering member 51 and a second centering member 220 which are position-regulated with respect to a main chassis, and a deck arm 200 for biasing the disc 2 toward a disc loading/unloading slot 19. JP-A No. 2005-190553 describes a slot-in disc apparatus with a safety mechanism which prevents the clamp head of a spindle motor from colliding against a disc surface and damaging it if the apparatus mistakes a disc forcedly pulled out in the course of loading for a normally loaded disc. The safety mechanism, driven by the disc periphery, enables clamping when the disc is in a clampable position and disables clamping when the disc is not in a clampable position and the disc loaded in the apparatus is supported by a holder 18 at the tip of a disc support arm 17 and an attracting arm 50.